OneSongDrabble?
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Just as the Title suggests, this is a series of Drabbles, One-Shots, and Song-Fics. Puzzleshipping, because I like it more than any other couples. Dont like, Dont read. Intro in chapter 2
1. Who Knew

Yugi sat atop the school building watching the sunset. It had been three years since the ceremonial duel but Yugi still felt empty inside without Yami.

_You took my hand _

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

Yugi couldn't help but laugh to himself. Even after Yami remembered his name he never got used to being called Atem and always insisted on being called Yami. Yugi sighed. Ever since Yami left he had been so sad. His friends had something important to do that day so he was alone. Something he hadn't been in such a long time.

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything _

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

Yugi had been up there most of the day thinking about Yami. It had been a friendship at first but over the years Yugi had fallen in love with Yami. He remembered when he had first told Yami his feelings for him and had been overjoyed to know that Yami felt the same.

**Flash Back**

"Huh how did I end up in the puzzle?" Yugi asked himself while walking around the endless corridors.

"I had better find Yami to see if he can help me find my way out." Yugi wandered through corridor after corridor opening doors trying to find the Pharaoh. He had decided he would check one more door then rest. To his luck the door he opened held the Pharaoh sitting on a stone chair.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" the spirit asked

"I'm not sure exactly myself." Yugi replied. Yami sighed and stood up and walked over to Yugi. Yugi gasped when the spirit embraced Yugi and Yugi felt his face go hot pink.

"Yugi?" the spirit asked "How do you feel about me? In truth." Yugi stood there for a moment wondering what to say. He could tell Yami the truth about how he loved him and never wanted him to leave or he could think of something else. Finally Yugi decided.

"I-I……I love you Yami. With every piece of my heart." Yami hugged Yugi tighter and whispered in his ear

"I love you too, Aibou." They stayed like that for what felt like forever when Yugi finally got the courage to ask.

"Yami?"

"Hmmm." The spirit replied

"Will you always be with me?"

Yami made himself right in front of Yugi and put his forehead on his.

"I will always be with you. Forever." And he kissed Yugi's petal soft lips.

**End Flash Back**

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause their all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

Yugi punched the wall next to him. Yami had broken his promise! He felt tears well up in his eyes and started remembering all the fun they had had. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, The Kaiba Corp Championships. That was before all this had started happening.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool _

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

Yugi put his face in his knees and cried. This was reminding him of the Orichalos crisis except this time when their souls had been taken apart there was no way to put them back.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

Yugi heard his friends calling his name down below so he slowly got up and started heading back down.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd step up and punch them out_

_Cause their all wrong and_

_That last kiss _

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling _

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling _

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

Yugi walked out onto the school the school grounds and gasped. With Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda was a smirking Yami. Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes as he ran to go give Yami a hug and Yami met him half way. They collapsed onto the ground Yugi crying tears of joy and Yami enjoying the moment. He said

"I told you I would be by you forever."

_Who knew_

sorry people please don't hate me. I only had an hour to write this


	2. Never Ending Dream

Hi people! I'm decided to make this into a series of song-fics, one-shots, and drabbles. Here are the things you are most likely to see.

puzzleshipping,

puzleshipping,

and more puzzleshipping.

dont like, then just dont read.

_**Mind link**_

Never Ending Dream

Yugi looked at his clock. The bright neon numbers read 3:56 A.M.

"I really need to get to sleep." He said to himself.

_I'm waiting for the night,_

_Drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day_

"Aibou……" a voice said from the doorway "Go to sleep, you have school today."

"Cant sleep." Yugi replied.

_I'm standing on a hill _

_And beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still _

_And catching my doubts_

"I doubt that Aibou." Yami said entering the room "You've been acting strange lately."

"How do you figure?" Yugi asked, although he didn't turn his gaze away from the clock.

"You've closed our mind link, and you've been purposely avoiding me." Yami said "Joey even said you've skipped a few classes during school."

"Doesn't mean something's wrong." Yugi said

_I'm hunting on the night_

_The slave to my dreams_

_An illustrated scene descends in the sleep_

"Nothings wrong?" Yami asked "I know you better than most people Yugi, I know you wouldn't be acting like this if something weren't wrong."

"So you think." Yugi muttered

_We're playing for the fights emotional game_

"Yugi, if you're going to lie to me," Yami said angrily coming over and taking Yugi's face in his hands "Then at least lie to my face!"

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame._

Yami blinked.

"Yugi…….." Yami said softly. Yugi had tears streaming down his angelic face. Yami got down to eye level with him. "Please Yugi, I want to know what is so bad that you must hide it from me." Yami said. Yugi looked at him for the first time in weeks.

"If you knew, what would you do? Would you be angry?" Yugi asked. Yami did a double-take.

"Angry? About what?" he asked.

"I-I…….……" Yugi's face was beet red.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked

"I-I love you!"

_A never ending dream,_

_A dream of you,_

_I believed I received a sign of you_

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too_

_Like you do when I want to be with you_

"Love?" Yami asked. Before Yami got an answer, Yugi ran from the room. "Yugi please wait!"

_I'm waiting for the night_

_Drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day,_

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds,_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts_

Yugi was mentally cursing himself. What had he done? Now Yami would never talk to him again! He heard Yami call from upstairs, he ran faster and out the door into the chilly October air.

_I'm watching all the flowers_

_Dieing away,_

_In heated by the breath at the dawning day,_

_I'm waking up in spring in kissing your face,_

_The sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace_

Yami burst through the front door.

"Yugi!" he called. The only answer he received was the cold breeze of late October.

_**Don't look back! Don't look back!**_

He heard a small voice in the back of his head shouting. Yugi! He must have left the mind link open and hadn't realized it.

_A never ending dream,_

_A never ending dream_

_A dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of you_

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings to _

He followed the path the mind link was coming for, leading him to Domino central park. He looked around, but he didn't need to. The sound of someone trying to hide their crying was enough. He followed it to the children's area, where he saw the familiar star pointed hair sticking out of those climbing tires that stick out of the ground.

"Yugi." Yami said. Yugi's head shot up, as he scrambled to stand up, but he was stopped by Yami's hand holding his hand down.

"Yami please let me go! I already know what you're going to say!" Yugi shouted, the sound resonating through the empty park.

"Yugi look at me." Yami said in his commanding voice that everyone knew they should listen to if they wanted to live. Yugi turned his head hesitantly toward Yami, only to feel something warm crash into his lips. At first, his tear filled eyes widened in shock, but they closed slowly as Yami explored his mouth. Finally, they parted for air.

"You know," he said "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast."

_As you do when I want to be with you_

Fin

Author: (hitting her head on the desk) I(bang) can't(bang) believe(bang) I(bang) actually(bang) wrote(bang) that(bang)! It feels really weird! I've never actually got enough courage to write something like that!

Brother: yeah, yeah you're warped anyways.

Author : (glare) whatever. Anyways, I take song and idea requests. But please, nothing that may form as a lemon or something. I could never actually write that. Please and thank you.

Song Never Ending Dream by Cascada


	3. I'm Blue

Well……I didn't get any reviews yet, but I'm patient. This is actually more of a humor chapter then anything else, but its still just Yugi and Yami. I will continue even if you people aren't reviewing! And one day someone will come along and read, then you'll see!(I apologize, B2D is slowly losing her mind so yes, she may seem a little insane) I heard that (your point?)

I'm Blue

Yugi was upstairs doing his homework. He had his radio tuned to the American to Japanese station, more or less, he decided Americans had weird music.

"Aibou what are you doing?" Yami asked from the doorway.

"Homework." Yugi replied. Yami looked at him quizzically.

"At one A.M. on a Saturday?" he asked. Yugi shrugged and went back to his homework. A song began to play on the radio, catching both of their attentions.

_Yo listen up here's a story_

_About a little guy who lived in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

_Is just blue like him inside and outside_

_Blue his with a blue little window_

_And a blue corvette _

_And everything is blue for him and his self_

_And everybody around_

'_Cause he aint got_

_Nobody to listen_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba die _

_In auberdeen I will die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

"What in the name of Ra are you listening to?" Yami asked as more 'da ba dee da ba dies' continued through the song.

"I honestly have no idea." Yugi said staring at the radio as if it had suddenly sprouted a leg or something. They both went back to listening to the strange song as the 'da ba dee da ba dies' stopped.

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the color of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue is my corvette, its standing outside._

_Blue are the words I speak and what I think_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

_In auberdeen I will die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

"Cheery tune isn't it?" Yami asked sarcastically as more 'da ba dee da ba dies' continued on

"Very…….." Yugi said, his math homework at this point forgotten.

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the color of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue is my corvette, its standing outside._

_Blue are the words I speak and what I think_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

_In auberdeen I will die_

_Do da ba dee da ba die_

_da ba dee da ba die_

_da ba dee da ba die_

"What station is this anyways?" Yami asked.

"The American to Japanese station." Yugi replied.

"Why are you listening to that?" Yami asked.

"Because there's never anything good on at this hour." Yugi said. Yami was about to reply when the mirage of 'da ba dee's' stopped.

_Blue his house with a blue window_

_And a blue corvette_

_And everything is blue for him and his self_

'_Cause he aint got_

_Nobody to listen_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

_If I were green I would die_

_Do da ba dee da ba da_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

The song came to an end, along with the annoying 'da ba dee da ba dies'. Yugi turned of the radio and grabbed a manga.

"What about your homework?" Yami as slyly

"It can wait." Yugi said turning the page. Yami smiled and placed a kiss on his Aibou's cheek before he left the room. But neither of them could get one thing out of their heads.

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

_In auberdeen I will die_

_Do da ba dee da ba die_

_Da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die_

End

B2D 2: we thought it would be less confusing if we separated where we spoke instead of using parentheses.

B2D: I still don't see why it's so nessacary you get to talk. Not like it matters anyways.

B2D 2: true, but I just like annoying you.

…………………

Song Blue from Eiffel 65

**REVIEW!**


	4. I Knew I Loved You

This is gonna be the last song-fic for awhile. So I'd appreciate it if you gave one-shot and drabble ideas, if you please. This was requested by yugixyamiyaoilover for the song I knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Anyways, onto the song-fic!

I Knew I Loved You

Yugi stood in the back of the gym, trying not to be noticed. It was the annual Domino High School Dance, and his friends, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were trying to set him up with his crush, Atemu Yami. It was a sad fact really. Yugi knew he had no chance at him. For one, Atemu was _straight_ and would never even consider being with another guy. Secondly, he had the most nagging girlfriend in school Tea Gardner, who hardly let him out of her sight for less than five minutes. He sighed, little did he know who a specific someone was thinking just across the dance floor……….

Atemu sighed for the umpteenth time that night as Tea went on babbling as she usually did. Little did most people know, he was actually bi, but he didn't dare tell anyone. His family was one of the richest in Domino and their reputation would crash if it got out. He eyed the other side of the floor sadly. There, up against the wall was his true crush, Yugi Mouto. He thought as Tea continued to talk about the cheer squad and the homecoming queen. Was love worth more than a family reputation? He remembered his mother always saying to follow your heart, where ever it may take you. So he decided, he would tell Yugi he loved him. He blinked as he saw a blond tan person running over to him.

"Hey Atemu, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. This caught Tea's attention "Alone." Atemu nodded and followed the blond from the gym.

"I know you have the hots for Yugi." He said. Atemu's eyes widened in surprise, but the boy simply put his hands up "And I'm gonna help you get him."

Yugi stared curiously when he saw a hoard of kids surrounding the middle of the gym in a circle.

"Yugi!" he heard Ryou shout. He turned to his friend "It's horrible! Atemu got tripped by a jealous jock while he was dancing with Tea, and she went with the guy. Atemu doesn't look too good. They're thinking about calling an ambulance!" Yugi's heart skipped a beat before he ran over to where all the kids were gathering. To his surprise though, he didn't have to push through, they all let him past without much of a word. When he reached the middle, Atemu was standing up, perfectly fine, his hand held out to Yugi.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Yugi just stared at him stupidly, his heart pounding in his chest. He jumped when all the people around started cheering, all saying the same thing.

"Do it! Do it!" they shouted. Yugi picked out a few voices, shouting louder than the rest, he turned and saw his friends up in the announcer's box smiling down at him. He smiled back and turned to Atemu.

"I would love too." He said, taking Atemu's hand as the other wrapped around Yugi's waist, pulling him close. Up in the announcer's box, Joey dimmed the lights so a single spot light was on the two as Ryou started up the song they had chosen.

The lights dimmed, the only one coming from the spotlight on Yugi and Atemu and a song began to play over the speakers.

Yugi looked up into Atemu's eyes as they started to dance.

_Hmm ohh, I will come_

_Maybe its intuition_

_Something's you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

_I know it may sound_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life_

Atemu stared down into Yugi's beautiful eyes, trying to ignore the kids keeping Tea from the middle of the circle. Yugi's eyes were like fire, they entranced you and you couldn't look away.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in you eyes, I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_I know it may sound _

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Joey, Malik, and Ryou watched happily from the announcer's box.

"Took long enough." Malik said. Ryou nodded and Joey smiled happily. He then peered down to the circle guarding the two.

"I'll be right back." He said running down the stairs. The other two shrugged and looked back to their friend on the floor.

_Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh _

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo ,hoo hoo ooo ohh)_

_I am complete now that I found you_

Atemu stopped and swept Yugi into a mind blowing kiss, as the kids around cheered. They had all known about the little crush the two had, everyone but them and Tea, who disappeared from the gym when Joey came down. Yugi felt Atemu ask for entrance, and he happily accepted.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you_

_I knew I loved you before I_

They broke for air and Atemu looked down at Yugi smiling

"I knew I loved you."

End

Yay! I think this might be my favorite. Thanks again to yugixyamiyaoilover for the idea. Like I said, requests are welcome and probably needed!

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Happy Halloween

Okay guys, taking a break from song-fics for a bit. This fic is centered on a holiday, that holiday is also my birthday and I just kinda wanted to do it. It was one of those things that stuck in your head and you couldn't get out, like a song except not nearly as annoying.

Happy Halloween 

The October wind blew through the leaves, blowing them around daintily. Yugi sighed as he put on his costume, he had nothing against Halloween, and it's just the fact that he usually got stuck at the house giving out candy. But tonight was different, he was going to a party. But he didn't know who all would be there.

He knew his friends, Ryou, Tristan, Joey, and Tea would be there, but not much else. He didn't even know who was throwing the party! Apparently someone had the idea to throw an anonymous Halloween party. And the guests ranged from nerds to preps. Yugi didn't know which he was in, but he was still nervous. There was a costume contest, and it was more than likely someone popular was going to win and it bugged him that so many people could be so narrow minded. His costume was actually pretty good. He had on a black leather tank top, black leather pants that had a long furry black tail in the back, a pair of whiskers, black cat ears, and adorable cat paw gloves and boots. He heard a knock on the downstairs door, and putting on the final ouches to his costume he went down to answer it. It was his friends, all in costume. Joe, surprisingly was dressed up as a puppy, brown long sleeve, brown cargo pants, collar, brown gloves and shoes, and a pair of floppy dog ears on his head. Tea was a witch. Ryou had on a pair of white jeans and a white long sleeve baggy shirt, a pair of white sneakers, and a pair of angel wings. Yugi looked around.

"Where's Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"He got stuck babysitting." Joey answered.

"Does everyone have their invitations?" Tea asked. It had been required that you had your invitation, but to be totally honest, though only one person knew it, Yugi was the only one with a real invitation.

"We're going to have to thank Tristan for snagging us the invites." Joey said holding up his invitation.

"Let's get going." Ryou said. And so they set out to the address on the card. They all stared at the building when they arrived.

"Isn't this the old Death-T thing Kaiba made a few years back?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, but he's out of town right now isn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Joey said running of to the old building. It was far more creepy up close than it had been far off. The metal outside was rusting and some of the windows were broken. The only actual sign of life was the music from inside and the guards at the door. Yugi went up and handed them his invitation. The man checked it over and put it under a scanner and handed it back to Yugi.

"You can go." He said. Yugi thanked him and went past the guard.

"What do you mean they're fakes!?" Joey shouted. Yugi looked behind him as the guards took them from the line.

"Let me back out please!" Yugi said.

"No Yugi, its alright. You go have fun." Ryou said. His other friends nodded and he went sorrowfully in.

The decorations were pretty normal for a Halloween party. Orange and black streamers lined the ceilings, purple neon lights list the dance floor and bright orange and white strobe lights flashed continuously. There was a large purple stage in the back and tables were stationed around the room with punch and other munchies. He walked in trying to find a place for him to hide for the night. He didn't like being alone around with a bunch of people he didn't know, it just scared him. And from what he could see, most of them were drunk. He finally found an empty table with chairs and took a seat.

"Some party." He muttered. He, and most of the other people in the room, jumped when a cloud of smoke exploded on the stage. A man who looked a lot like Yugi, stepped out of the smoke. He had red eyes, which anyone could tell _weren't _colored contacts, a black suit and cape, a pair of white gloves, and a nicely crafted pair of fangs. Yugi had to admit, it was one of the better vampire costumes he had seen, the guy wearing was pretty cute too. Yugi blinked at the thought and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that! He was a guy for crying out loud! Sighing, he turned his attention back to the stage as the man started to speak.

"I would like to welcome you all to my little Halloween party." The man said "My name is Yami and this is my party. Although the invitations were handed out at random, there is only **one** person meant to be here."

He said smiling a smile that sent shivers down Yugi's spine. Suddenly, there was an ominous click as the doors of the complex locked. This threw everyone into a panic and they started pounding on the doors, only to be struck by an invisible force. Yugi and about three others were the only ones who hadn't run for the doors. The man, Yami, snapped his fingers and the people around the doors were instantly trapped in transparent, and apparently sound proof, glass boxes. Everyone who wasn't in a box turned to him, he was smirking.

"Those of you who panicked and went for the door, are not real guests." He said. The boxes shattered, revealing the inhabitants to be gone.

"Wh-where did they go?" asked a girl in a bunny costume.

"They are alright. But," the man said glaring at the girl "you should be more worried about yourself."

"Who the hell are you anyways!?" a guy dressed as the grim reaper asked.

"I told you, my name is Yami." Yami replied.

"Okay _Yami,_ why are you keeping us here?" the guy asked again.

"I'm trying to find the person who was the reason for this _party_." Yami replied.

"And who would that be?" a girl dressed as a dead cheerleader asked. Yami shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm positive it's one of you." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" the bunny girl asked.

"I'm sure because the person who this party is for wouldn't have run for the doors when they locked." Yami replied casually. Yugi just stared. How the hell did he end up in this mess? He should've just stayed home and gave out candy to the kids who pasted the shop.

Suddenly, more glass boxes appeared around the dead cheerleader and the grim reaper. The boxes shattered, revealing no one to be there. Yugi and the bunny girl just stared at him in shock.

"The one this party is for has strange eye color. Those two had normal colors." Yami said. Yugi looked at the girl, she had golden eyes.

"Now for the final test." Yami said, in one of those creepy voices.

"Wait!" the bunny girl said. Yami sent her a glare.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you? Its obvious you're not human." She said.

"I thought that much would be obvious." Yami said.

"You're a vampire?" Yugi asked. Yami turned to him.

"So you can speak. Yes I'm a vampire." He said. "Now then, the final test." He snapped his fingers, and the glass boxes surrounded Yugi and the bunny girl.

"The one who gets out of there box is the real guest here." Yami said. Yugi felt panic rise in his chest, but he kept it down. He had read that in closed spaces, if you panicked, you breathed faster, and if you breathed faster, you ran out of air faster. Yugi forced himself to calm down as he started to look for a weak point I the glass. As he did, he found it getting harder and harder to breath. He felt dizzy and leaned against the side of the box. His head was pounding and his arms and legs felt week. He slid down into a sitting position, breathing hard. His eyes began to blur. Just as everything went black, he heard something shatter, but his mind was too far away to identify from where.

When he woke up, he could feel someone's arms wrapped around him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"You're finally awake." A voice said. Yugi blinked and looked up, his eyes meeting two crimson orbs. But there was a difference from the eyes he had seen earlier, these were softer, friendlier eyes. Yugi asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How long was I out?" he asked as Yami set him into a sitting position.

"Only about an hour. I figured you wouldn't have woken up for another one though." Yami said. Yugi looked around. They were still in the complex, minus one bunny girl.

"What happened to the bunny girl?" Yugi asked.

"I let her go after your box shattered. She's fine, but her memory has been erased." Yami said.

"So…..this party was to find me?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"I've been looking for you for many years now. Only one with a pure hearts can melt a vampires." He said slyly, causing Yugi for unknown reasons to blush.

"So now what? Now that you've found me what will you do?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. We are bonded now. Now it doesn't matter where you go I'll always be able to find you." Yami said.

"Bonded?" Yugi asked. Yami pointed to his neck. Yugi tried but couldn't see it, eventually Yami handed him a mirror and he looked at his neck. There was now a pair of black swirling wings on the base of his neck.

"You……."

"Bit you?" Yami asked, finishing Yugi's sentence. Yugi nodded.

"How else was I supposed to bond you to me? This way no other vampire can claim you." Yami said.

"Claim?!" Yugi asked. He didn't care what anyone said, he was not something you could claim like a pet or something. Yami sighed.

"Yes claim. Every vampire has a human counterpart. Sometimes vampires get the same counterpart. This way, no one else can take you." He said "And besides, you and I both know you have _some _feelings towards me." Yugi's face went red.

"Alright, then since we're _bonded _now what?" Yugi asked.

"Now I need to return you to your world." Yami said. Yugi felt himself getting drowsy as Yami set him down onto the tiles. Before his eyes closed, he saw Yami on top of him and pressure against his lips.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Yami said winking, before he fell out of consciousness.

When he woke up, he saw his friends surrounding him, along with many people from the party up against walls and on the floor.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Joey asked.

"What happened?" Yugi asked. Joey scowled.

"A bunch of thugs came in and crashed the party. There are ambulances coming now." Yugi nodded.

"Can I go home?" Yugi asked. They all stared at him.

"Shouldn't you stay until the ambulance comes?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel any pain anywhere else. I think I'm fine other then a few bruises." Yugi said. The looked apprehensive, but they helped him to the door.

"Have a good night Yug'." Joey said as they left Yugi at his front door. Yugi smiled at them and went inside. It was late and his grandfather was asleep so he went upstairs quietly. But when he passed the bathroom, he couldn't help the urge to go check something. He turned on the light and closed the door. He looked t his neck where he had seen the wings. He smiled as he looked at the swirling black wings.

"See you later." He said as he turned out the lights and went to bed.

End

I have a special gift for the first reviewer. No matter the idea, it will be made into the seventh story thing in here. But other than that, I hoped you guys liked the story. It was fun to write. Also, I'm not going to be updating this weekend because my parents are dragging me out camping. But……after Tuesday my summer vacation starts so I will be writing more then. But until then, please review and bear with me through the wait.

B2D


	6. Camping

Hello again everyone. Yugixyamiyaoilover won the contest so her idea will be next chapter. But for this one, I was originally going to do some random thing that popped into my head over the weekend, but instead I'm going to give you guys a brief view into my camping trip. To be more specific, the very first day, when we all unpacked and set things up. Anyways, onto the story thing.

P.S. Yami is in the puzzle for this one

_/Yami to Yugi/_

_/Yugi to Yami/_

Camping 

"Why are we going to this again?" Yugi asked as they drove down the highway. They were headed to a duelist convention; he and Yami were being dragged there by their grandfather.

"Because, we all need to get out of the shop for awhile. To enjoy the fresh air and the wilderness." Their grandpa said. Yami appeared in spirit form and gave Yugi a strange look. Yugi shrugged and went back to watching the land fly by as they drove, trying to ignore Joey and Tristan's eating contest in the back of the van. Joey didn't seem put off that his sister was watching the shop with Tea back in Domino; it was sort of strange not having Tea there.

_/Aibou I feel hurt/_ Yami said with a fake sadness through the mind link. Yugi rolled his eyes.

_/Do I sense jealousy Pharaoh? / _Yugi asked. Yami scoffed at the thought.

_/Of that girl? Never! And besides, didn't I say to call me Yami? / _Yami asked. Yugi shrugged and went back to staring at the passing scenery. Yami sighed and decided he would wander the corridors of their minds.

"I think it's gonna rain." Yugi said looking up at the darkening sky. Joey hit him upside the head.

"Don't say that! You're gonna jinx us!" Joey said. Yugi chuckled and went back to his daydreaming. Joey sighed and went back to his pointless argument with Tristan over fish. Yes, this was going to be a long trip.

As they arrived at the campsite, the sky hadn't cleared up much. In fact after putting up the tents, it started to drizzle.

"Aw man….." Joey and Tristan whined. Yugi just smiled as the rain fell on him. He liked rain, it was calming.

"See Yugi, you jinxed us!" Joey said in fake anger. Yugi bit back a laugh, as Tristan and Joey got into another pointless argument.

"Yugi! A little help?" His grandpa asked. Yugi stood up from his chair and went to help his grandpa who was having trouble with those little black things that went through the tent to hold it up. His grandpa's tent was big and red with a rain tarp going over it, much like everyone else's tents. Yugi's was small and blue while Tristan had a green tent. Joey's color was still unknown since he hadn't successfully put it up yet. He had already lost a battle to rain tarp, and was currently losing to the tent itself.

"You want some help Jo?" Yugi asked.

"I know what I'm doing." Joey said.

_/I give him five minutes /_ Yami said materializing next to Yugi, who nodded in agreement. Sure enough, within five minutes Tristan was helping Joey with the tent. It was apparently orange.

"We should head over to the starting ceremonies." Grandpa said checking his watch.

"Do I have to go?" Yugi groaned. His grandpa sighed.

"Fine, but stay out of trouble." He said eyeing his grandson carefully "that means both of you." With that, he went over to the main building. Yugi laughed nervously. Deciding he was bored, he went into his tent and read some manga.

Within two hours, he had read the first Kingdom Hearts series and was in the middle of what he had of the plus Anima series. The wind had picked up some and every now and then something would fly into his tent, the most recent being Joey when he lost his balance. His grandpa was talking with a few of his friends outside under a tarp they had hung across the tents, apparently not put off by the wind. Tristan and Joey were having a duel in Joey's tent. Basically, it was a boring trip. Soon enough Yugi had fallen asleep with a manga in his hands, while he slept the wind picked up heavily and thunder and lightning crashed in the sky. By midnight the storm was horrible. Yugi was blissfully unaware, being in his soul room looking through memories boredly.

He always enjoyed being in his soul room. It was quiet; the only noise at the moment was him flipping through pages of what looked like a photo album. He smiled at the picture of when he and Yami had first met face to face. Even if Yugi had been a doll at the time (1). He sighed, little did his other know, that was the day he had fallen in love. He had a feeling that if his other knew he would never speak to him again, but had a sneaking feeling the other knew something was up.

Sighing he put the thought aside and put the album away. He went over to his bed, even though he wasn't tired, he just wanted to lay down somewhere other than the hard floor of his soul room. He stared blankly at the ceiling in sort of a dream like state. So much, he didn't notice when the door to his soul room opened. Nor did he notice when a specific person peeked their head in and walked in. Or when that person started walking over to the bed. When he finally noticed, the person was at the edge of the bed staring at him.

"Hello Yami." Yugi said surprised.

"Hello Aibou." Yami said taking a seat on the bed. Yugi sat up, wondering why Yami was here.

"I'm here to talk to you Aibou." Yami said causing Yugi to remember that his thoughts could be heard here.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yugi asked shifting his weight on the bed.

"About anything." Yami said. Yugi looked at him decisively.

"That's not very specific." Yugi pointed out. Yami shrugged. He was staring at the room absentmindedly. Just for fun Yugi poked his arm. Yami looked down at him.

"Yes?" he asked. Yugi chuckled.

"Mind telling me why my wall is so interesting?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled, which was a rare event in itself.

"Nothing, just thinking." Yami said. Yugi shifted his weight nervously.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"Us." Yami said. That wasn't the answer Yugi had been expecting.

"What about us?" he asked nervously. Yami eyed him for a moment.

"Our relationship." Yami said calmly. Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat, something that didn't go unnoticed by Yami. "Does it bother you Hikari?" Yami asked somewhat smugly. Yami hadn't called Yugi Hikari in awhile, Yugi knew something was up.

"W-what d-do you mean relationship?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his head.

"What I mean, is that fact that you're blushing right now." Yami said smirking. Yugi was doomed.

"I-I ummm……." Before Yugi could answer, his soul room went black and when he opened his eyes he was back in his tent. He couldn't figure out what, but something was off. He jumped when lightning crashed above his head.

"Yugi! Wake up! You're flying away!" He heard Joey shout, followed by the blond poking his head into the tent. Yugi quickly put the puzzle on and grabbed a blanket. He was rushed over to his grandpa's tent and they closed the door when he was in. Yugi didn't mind rain, but he couldn't stand thunderstorms. He wrapped the blanket around him closer as lightning flashed in the sky and the wind blew into the tent. Yugi, being already half scared out of his whit's, whimpered very fearfully. He felt two arms wrap around him as Yami came out of the puzzle.

"It's okay Little One." Yami said soothingly. Yugi curled up into Yami's chest, somewhat out of fear and because he was cold. He just stayed curled up like that, unaware of what the others were doing with his tent. Eventually, Tristan poked his head in.

"You okay?" he asked. Yugi nodded his head shakily. "We moved your tent to one of the pavilions. You got everything right?" Yugi thought for a moment, and then remembered something he had left.

"My deck!" he said. Tristan eyed him surprised.

"You left your deck?" he asked. Yugi nodded and Tristan shook his head. "Me and Jo will go get it."

"N-no, I can get it." Yugi said standing up off the bed. Tristan raised and eyebrow.

"By yourself?" He asked.

"No, I have Yami." Yugi said. Tristan sighed and handed him a lantern.

"Just be quick, got it?" Yugi nodded and stepped out of the tent. The grass was cold against his bare feet, the puddles he stepped in more so. Yami was out trying to keep Yugi somewhat calm. Suddenly, after a flash of lightning, the camp ground went dark. Yugi jumped and hurried his pace. The dark, surprisingly enough, scared him more than thunderstorms. Ignoring the pain caused by the rocks and other hard things on the ground, he hurried toward the pavilion they had pointed to. When Yugi got there, the pavilion was beginning to flood. He hurried to find where his tent was setting. The rain was pouring hardly onto the metal roof, making it sound like constant thunder. He saw his blue tent in the corner, guarded from the wind.

_/Maybe we should just stay here for the night/ _Yami suggested. Yugi agreed silently but decided it was probably a bad idea.

"Lets not. Its creepy in here in the dark." Yugi said aloud, seeing that no one was around. Yami shrugged as Yugi picked up his duel deck.

_/It's a good thing you got that a water proof case. / _Yami said. Yugi nodded and put the case under his blanket. As he began to leave he saw Joey and Tristan running towards the pavilion.

"Yug', do you mind staying here tonight?" Joey asked. Yugi looked dumbstruck.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well…..there's no room left at the camp." Tristan said half-heartedly. Yugi just stared at them.

"Its fine." Yugi said, although he didn't even sound convincing to himself. They looked at each other skeptically.

"You want us to stay here with you?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.

"I don't want to cause you guys lack of sleep." He said.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning Yugi." Tristan said. The both walked off into the darkness leaving Yugi in his tent.

"I knew I should've just stayed at the shop!" he said angrily. He felt something wet going around his feet.

"Crud!" the area they were in was beginning to flood. He picked up a side of the tent and attempted to drag it to the higher part of the pavilion. No luck. He tried again, this time the tent moved. Yugi looked to the other side of the tent, where Yami was waiting for him to move. He smiled a thank you and carefully began to carry the tent. When the reached a part they were sure wasn't going to flood horribly, they put down the tent.

"Don't get too comfortable Aibou, we might have to move again." Yami said to Yugi, who was sitting with his front outside the tent holding his knees.

"I don't think we have anywhere else to go." Yugi said indicating the area around them. They were on a concrete island in the middle water. A foot long river ran in front of the tent. Yami sighed and sat down on the concrete. The battery in the lantern would go dead soon probably and the storm didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

"Yugi, what were you going to tell me before you woke up?" Yami asked, causing Yugi to quickly turn his face away from his other to hide his reddening face.

"N-nothing." Yugi said quickly. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"If its nothing then why are you stuttering? You only do that when you're scared or nervous." Yami said pointedly.

"Its nothing, really." Yugi said getting his stutter under control. Yami didn't look the least bit convinced. But instead of confronting him again, he did the first thing that came to his head. He turned Yugi's head towards him, and kissed him. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly backed up blushing like crazy. Yami on the other hand, was wearing a victorious smirk.

"Knew it." He said. Yugi looked mortified.

"Damn.." was the only thing he managed to get out.

"Why didn't you tell me Aibou? You know its not nice to keep things from people." Yami said smugly, still happy over his victory.

"What do you think? I didn't know how you'd react!" Yugi nearly shouted. Yami smirked at him.

"What do you think I would do, koi?" Yami asked. Yugi blinked many times at that statement.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked.

"Yes, does it bother you koi?" Yami asked. Yugi's face flushed and he hid his face in his knees. Yami poked him. No response. He poked him again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again. Finally Yugi lifted his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you angry? You saw my reaction." Yami said.

"Because….you could never fall for someone like me." Yugi said. Yami smirked and tackled Yugi into the tent.

"Don't be so sure." He said as he pressed his lips against Yugi's, who didn't object this time. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his around Yugi's. when they parted, they were both panting. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. They were full of love and adoration, for him no less! He couldn't keep a smile from coming to his face. They looked out of the tent, the lights of the city could be seen brightening the sky. The storm was over. Yugi got into his sleeping bag and Yami climbed in next to him. And they stayed like that for the night, Yugi's head in Yami's chest, and Yami's arms around Yugi's waist.

When they woke up in the morning they were greeted by a pleasant surprise.

"Yami! You have a body!" Yugi shouted as Yami looked over his now solid arm.

"Apparently so." Yami said. He smiled at Yugi.

"Now we can have so much more fun."

End

Yeah, when I woke up and the tent was flying away it scared me half to death. I also gave Yugi a few of my fears in this story, I doubt he's afraid of what I am. As usual, fun to write. Reviews are welcome. And yugixyamiyaoilover's idea will be next chapter. As you can guess, not all of this actually happened during the trip(sadly) and I did change a few things to fit the plot. Anyways, reviews are welcome. Hope you liked it.

(1) in season zero, Yugi met Yami during a game of Monster World with Ryou (really Bakura). its on Youtube if any of you want to see it.


	7. Reunited

Hello all. I am sorry, but I did change the idea a bit. Sorry if you don't like it yugixyamiyaoilover. But such is the life of a writer, Ne?

Reunited

A two year old Yugi and a three year old Atem were playing in the backyard sandbox at Yugi's house. Their moms were in the kitchen, but keeping a close eye on the two.

"Hey Yugi?" Atem asked in an overly cute toddler voice.

"Yeah?"

"Will we be fwends (1) forever?" Atem asked.

"Course." Yugi said with the up most seriousness a two year old could manage. They both laughed and went back to the sand castle they had been making. Their friendship lasted for a very long time. Yugi was now four and Atem was five. One day, as they were at Atem's on his swing set, Atem told Yugi something.

"Yugi, I want you to have this." He said holding out a ring, made of dandelions.

"Why?" Yugi asked as Atem slipped it onto his ring finger.

"So if something ever happens, you'll always remember me." Atem said smiling. Just then, Yugi's mother stormed out of the kitchen screen door.

"Yugi, we're leaving. You are never to come over here again understand." She said before turning to Atem, who had his mother at his side. She looked regretful. "You are not allowed at our house either Atem." She said sharply before dragging Yugi out through the door in the fence.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted, holding his hand out in attempt to go back. Atem ran towards Yugi, only to be stopped by his mother. He looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry honey, Yugi's gone." She said.

12 years later…..

Yugi was now sixteen, and was currently running late for his next class. The bell rang, and Yugi slowed down. It didn't matter when he got there now, he would still get a detention. He pulled out his wallet, smiling slightly as he pulled out a worn ring made from dandelions. How he missed Atem. He doubted Atem remembered anymore, he had nothing to remember him by.

"Where did you get that?" someone asked from behind him. He turned to see a boy, who looked almost exactly like him but a bit older, looking down at the ring.

"Someone gave it to me, a long time ago." He said distantly.

"Who?" the boy inquired.

"My best friend. I had a crush on him actually. Our moms got into a fight though and I never saw him again." Yugi said, not knowing why he was telling this to a complete stranger.

"What was his name?" the boy asked.

"Atem Saysori." Yugi said. He blinked when a large ring of flowers were held out to him.

"I missed you Yugi." Atem said smirking. Yugi gasped and hugged Atem.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Yugi said.

"Love has a funny way of working." Atem said. Yugi looked up at him quizzically.

"Love?" he asked. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"I had a crush on you too." He said with a mischievous twinkle mixed with love in his eyes.

End

I wonder, would this be a drabble or a one-shot? Oh well, I hope you guys liked it. And sorry about not totally doing the idea.

B2D

(1) My nephew says fwends instead of friends. I thought it would be cute.


	8. Thief of Hearts Part 1

Hello all. This one is coming from me watching too much of an anime, which happens to be DNAngel. It's awesome! (coughs) Anyways, I got the idea from that. I hope you like it.

This chapter

Thief of Hearts Part 1

Yugi sat boredly at the café reading a book. He worked there, but was currently on his break and was getting off soon. He looked towards the front counter. There was one thing no one who worked there could figure out, why was it that at the hours of nine PM to midnight that all the drunks ended up gathering there?

He stared boredly watching the new girl try and handle a drunken customer, she was doing better than most. She rushed off towards the kitchen and Yugi went back to his book. After about twenty pages he zoned out, but then his boss called him and he went back to work. The uniforms were pretty low key; they wore whatever they came to work in and a name pin. Yugi currently had on a gray sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He tended to a customer as a figure cloaked in black came in and took a seat near the back. Yugi took the order to the counter and went back to greet the customer.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" he said with the fake enthusiasm he had mastered, or so he had thought. Two pools of blood looked up at him from under a black hat.

"If you need to fake happiness to make a living you shouldn't be at that job." He said. Yugi looked at him for a moment confused. He didn't _dislike _this job, he was just unsure whether or not this man was drunk or not. He didn't sound like it, but some people didn't.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get me something to drink?" the man asked coldly. Yugi blinked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, what would you like?" he asked

Scene Change

"See you tomorrow Mouto." Yugi's boss called as he went out the back.

"See ya!" Yugi called back. It was darker than usual, the clouds rolled past menacingly. He checked his watch. It was only two AM, the rain wasn't supposed to hit till later. He walked the lonely road to his apartment as a few drops of rain began to fall from the sky. He hurried his pace, only to trip on the slick concrete.

"Oww." He groaned as he tried to stand back up, only to lose his balance again. He continued trying, the entire time thinking 'why the hell aren't my legs working?' after about the twentieth try he gave up and drug himself into an ally that had a bit of roof big enough to keep most of the rain off him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them shivering. He really needed to get home. He needed to get some try clothes on and get to sleep before he had to go back to work at nine. He stared blankly at the pavement as the rain that was still able to hit him began to numb his skin. He checked his watch again, it was three o seven.

He sighed and put his face in his knees. His eyes began to drift closed as the numbness worked its way through his system, he faintly heard footsteps drifting towards him from the sidewalk. A pair of hands shook him and calling out to him. He thought he heard someone mutter something under their breath as well but couldn't really make out what they had said. The last thing he remembered before he drifted into unconsciousness was someone picking him up and rain pouring onto his cold form.

Scene change

Yugi's eyes drifted open into a barely lit room. He sat up; the dizziness that followed ignored, and swung his legs over the bed side. He used a nearby bookshelf to keep himself up, his legs still not wanting to work, as he slowly made his way over to the door. He tried the door knob.

Locked, which sent Yugi's head into a panic. He began to sway again and nearly fell to the floor, if it wasn't for a pair of arms catching him. A man who had been asleep on the other side of the room, which in his current state Yugi completely missed, had apparently heard Yugi shuffling around the room and was quick enough to catch him before he fell.

"You shouldn't be walking around," he said "You're still pretty weak." Yugi looked up into familiar red eyes.

"You're the guy from the café." He said as the man helped him back to the bed.

"I see you remember me." He said.

"How'd you find me? You left hours before I did." Yugi said. The red eyes looked slightly nervous, but it quickly disappeared.

"I…….had some work in that part of town. I saw you on my way back." He said. Yugi nodded, although unreasonable, the answer was still possible. He looked back at the man.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, what's your name?" he asked. The man smiled.

"Yami Atemu, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mouto

End

The second part will hopefully be up later this week, maybe Wednesday but I'm not promising anything. I hope you liked this one, if not, well I can't really help that. Please review


	9. Thief of Hearts Part 2

Yeah I'm updating now. I forgot, I have a doctor's appointment Wednesday so I'm updating now. Now, there has been a bit of confusion about last chapter that I want to clear up. No, Yami isn't a stalker, although I might use that for a drabble idea. And Yugi's legs not working isn't Yami's fault either. It will be explained in either this chapter or next. Depending on, well…..I don't know. Anyways, on to part 2 of Thief of Hearts.

Thief of Hearts Part 2

Apparently Yugi's loss of walking had been caused by a customer earlier that evening when they had kicked him for getting their order wrong and it had caused a delayed muscle spasm. Yami let him stay at his house until his legs worked again and after awhile Yugi was able to go back to work.

Yami was a frequent customer at the café and could usually be seen talking with Yugi. The two became friends in a short period of time and every night when Yugi got off Yami would be waiting for him to walk him home. Of course, this stirred the curiosity of many of the waitresses and they were always asking whether or not Yami had a brother or not, for he was polite to all the workers.

It was just another day, Yami had come in near closing as he usually did and Yugi got him a cup of coffee. As Yugi rang up another customer the TV caught his attention.

"A few nights ago, a precious artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, was stolen by the infamous thief Kaitou Yami (1).

This thief has sent another warning note, it is said he is going to steal the Amethyst Rose tomorrow at four AM. Now onto the weather," Yugi turned off the TV.

"I swear all they ever talk about is that thief." Yugi muttered as he said goodbye to the customer.

"You don't like him?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his.

"It's not that, its just that's all they ever talk about anymore. There are more important things going on then someone stealing things." Yugi said as he refilled Yami's cup.

Yami nodded as if understanding and took a sip of his drink. Yugi shrugged and went back to the register. As usual Yugi got off at one and walked home with Yami. They made it to Yugi's street as usual and Yugi went up the steps.

"Well, ano…….I'll see you tomorrow then." Yugi said as he went inside.

"Yeah, goodnight." Yami said quietly as Yugi closed the door. He walked into an alley and in the darkness wings could be heard as a black mass flew from the alleyway into the night sky.

End

I'm sorry its so short, but I wanted to save what's left of this story in my head for next chapter. I'm sorry. Please review. I'll hopefully either update tomorrow or Thursday.

(1) Kaitou means Phantom Thief, so Kaitou Yami means Phantom Thief Yami, which also translates to Phantom Thief Dark (DNAngel)


	10. Notice

Dear All of my readers,

For one, this is going to be posted in all of my ongoing stories, so if you're reading more then one of them and see Chapter Updates, delete them because its only this.

Now then, I am very sorry I haven't been updating, I truly, truly am. But with school and many other things taking up my time, I haven't had a chance. But now that I do, I've gotten a lot of story ideas that don't have to do with anime and I didn't want to try to put them in it, so for a short while I work on this story, I'm putting my other stories on hiatus. But I do promise they will be updated again, when I reach at least chapter 10 of the story I'm working on. They will be updated by publish date, so if you're reading one of my older stories you ay have to wait awhile.

Again, my greatest apologies to you all, I'm sorry for being a lousy author.

Bored2Deth

P.S. If anyone's interested in reading my new story (which is a lot to ask of you all I'm sure) in search type in "The Seven Jewels", it's under games in the Gaia section.


End file.
